


A Time for Cake

by Lahkesis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahkesis/pseuds/Lahkesis
Summary: Coworkers throwing Angela a birthday party was the last thing she wanted. She would have rather gone home and spent her birthday alone. But Angela is nothing if not courteous and so she pulls through the night with a smile. But it's when she finally makes it home that she receives her greatest surprise.





	A Time for Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in a really, really long time. And even though it's short and took me nearly a month to finish I'm really glad that I finally did. I haven't had the motivation to write in so long I can't even remember the last time I did. So, I really want to thank @AcousticMalta for inspiring me with her own MM fic and putting up with my complaining and dramatics while working on this. Also, for providing me with the inspiration for the summary and story idea.
> 
> P.S. In case it wasn't clear (which it probably isn't) the title is a little nod to WM's "Let them eat cake" line, because why not, I guess.
> 
> Also, please leave comments I need validation. Thanks

Angela stood in the hallway, staring at the door of Lena and Emily's apartment. She didn't want to be here. Would rather be anywhere else than standing in front of an apartment she knew held a gathering of coworkers preparing a surprise party for her. She listened for a moment to the quiet bustling that could be heard from the other side of the door and considered simply turning around and going home. She could always make some excuse for why she didn't come. Perhaps something urgent came up that she needed to attend to. She had explicitly told everyone that she had no desire to make a big deal of her birthday. Though, if she's being honest she didn't expect any of them to listen. Still, she could hope.

Breathing out a heavy sigh, she lifted her hand and knocked once on the door before she could change her mind and was rewarded with a hushed 'She's here. Everyone quiet.' before the door was pulled open.

Emily stood in the doorway, her face lighting up as she greeted Angela, ushering her inside. "Angela! I'm so glad you could make it. Please, come in." 

As Angela passed the other woman she bowed her head slightly, thanking her and continued further into the apartment. The moment she stepped foot into the living area she was unsurprised to hear a chorus of "Happy birthday!" from the many people around the room. Angela smiled, albeit a slightly forced smile, at her co-workers. Her friends. And while she didn't particularly want to have her birthday celebrated, as it hadn't been a very noteworthy day in her eyes for a very long time, she could nonetheless appreciate the efforts her friends had put into making this party happen and their desire to share in, what should be, a happy day.

And so, she did what every good guest of honor does, she worked the room. This was not something unfamiliar to her. She'd had plenty of time and opportunities to perfect it between the many social events they were required to attend for Overwatch and the various fundraisers and such for her research and the medical community. And she was very good at it. She donned her best smile and began her journey, making her way around the room, stopping at each of the individual groups.

She stopped and spoke to Pharah, her mother and McCree. They reminisced about the old days. When Fareeha and Jesse were young and always up to mischief. When Angela herself was years younger and had quite a large crush on the older woman. And if she was being perfectly honest, still did. Ana, of course, took every opportunity to tease Angela about it. 

As she moved on, Winston beckoned her over, pulling her into the middle of a conversation between himself and Lena. He was speaking animatedly about the research and findings he had discovered regarding Lena's condition. It was all very scientific and while on any other day Angela would have been very interested in what he had to say, she simply couldn't bring herself to contribute much to the conversation. So instead, she occupied her time with Emily. Who, while being immensely invested in what was happening to her girlfriend, also seemed to be more confused than actually following the conversation. Angela took pity on the poor woman and pulled her into a conversation of her own. They talked of the party, Angela once again thanking her for hosting it, and of her relationship with Lena, among other things. She realized that she didn't really know much about Emily and decided that should be rectified and there was no better time than now.

It was nearly an hour of mingling before they finally brought out the cake. Emily emerged from the kitchen, cake in hand and set it on the table in front of Angela. It was a beautiful cake, and she suspected that Emily had baked it herself. It was two layers, a vanilla frosting, or at least from what Angela could tell from appearance alone. Red and blue frosting flowers decorated the rim of both layers and 'happy birthday' was written on top with a single lit candle in the center of the cake. Angela laughed, realizing that there was probably only one person there that really knew her age and Ana was not going to tell. Angela suspected the others were too scared to ask. 

She stayed another hour, long enough to appease her host, collecting gifts and socializing with the rest of the guests before finally thanking everyone and announcing she needed to head home for the night.

\- - -

Angela stood in the hallway, staring at the door in front of her. This time, however, instead of a quiet dread about what was on the other side, she sighed in relief, unlocking the door and entering her own dark apartment. She pushed the door closed behind her with her foot until she heard the faint click and dropped her keys into the little bowl that was placed on top of an end table that sat next to the door. She had gotten into the habit early on of immediately leaving her keys by the door when she returned home, otherwise she was bound to lose them. Which had happened far too often for her liking. As she made her way towards the kitchen, she stopped just long enough to kick her shoes off and into the hall closet, flipping on the light as she passed through the doorway and into the room and set her gifts on the counter. She rummaged through the various bags, looking for one gift in particular, a bottle of wine and pulled a glass from the cabinet overhead. Popping the top of the bottle, she poured herself a generous amount, taking a long drink from the glass and then refilling it before returning the cork and leaving it on the counter. Glass in hand, she left the kitchen and started down the hallway, leading toward her bedroom and subsequently her bathroom. She intended on doing the only thing she had wanted since allowing herself to finally leave work. A long, hot bath and climbing into bed. Perhaps she would even indulge in watching some b-rated horror movie while curled up in bed, it was a bit of a guilty pleasure of hers, if she was being honest. Exhaustion was quickly taking over and while she had, admittedly, enjoyed the party, it had taken the last of her patience and her energy, and she was ready for the night to finally be over.

As she made her way down the hall she came upon the entryway of her living room and paused in front of it. She wasn't immediately sure why she had stopped, but as she stood there the hairs on the back of her neck rose, and she reached for the pistol she always carried on her as she turned her head to peer into the darkness of the room. If there was one thing being on the battlefield had taught her, it was to always, always be prepared.

It was a long, tense moment before her eyes adjusted somewhat to the darkness, and she pulled the gun in front of herself. The silhouette of a woman sat in one of her chairs and Angela noted the window leading into the room was open, a breeze causing the curtain to sway slightly. The woman appeared to be tall, thought that was merely a guess on Angela's part as she was seated. From the woman's profile (Angela noted that the woman had not turned to look at her) she had long hair, pulled into a high ponytail and when the woman spoke her name, Angela released the deep breath she had been holding. She shook her head, slipping the pistol back in its place and flipped the light switch, illuminating the living room.

"Amelie..."

Making her way into the room, she sat down in the chair across from the sniper and gave her a weary smile, "You know, you could have at least waited until I got home and then used the door like a normal person."

Widowmaker's outward expression did not change, but Angela could see the glint in her eye and recognized it for what it was, amusement. They had been meeting in secret like this for a while now. Long enough for Angela to learn to read the other woman's subtle expressions and what they meant.

She had found Widow that first night, months ago, much like she had tonight. Waiting for her in her apartment in the dark. Angela had very nearly shot her, or at least threatened to, until the other woman said something that Angela had not been expecting. A simple please. She had indulged Widow, albeit suspiciously, long enough to hear what the other woman had to say. The sniper had come to her, confused and unsure where else to turn. She had known, deep down, that she and Angela had some sort of relationship in the past, though to what extent she could not say, and if nothing else she supposed the fact that Angela was also a doctor couldn't hurt. She was starting to feel things again, and while she was not sure she wanted to feel again, she was sure that she did not want to continue being a puppet for Talon. And so, they began meeting whenever they could to talk. To try and work through the things Widow was starting to feel, or more accurately, relearning to feel.

They sat in silence for a long few minutes before Widow spoke again and Angela took the opportunity to study the other woman. By all outward appearances, Widowmaker was still the same cold assassin working for Talon that she had been, but there were subtle changes that Angela could spot now, indicating a shift in her. She was less tense as she sat in Angela's living room, and she noted she did not see her rifle anywhere, something Widow never went anywhere without. Her body language was a bit less closed off when Angela was in her presence. But it was her eyes that Angela noted the most change. They were no long the cold, lifeless eyes of a killer with no remorse. There was a gleam in them, a spark of life so subtle that you wouldn't see unless you were looking for it.

"I merely wanted to tell you happy birthday. It is your birthday, is it not?"

That took Angela by surprise. Their talks, had indeed, opened up some paths to Widow's past, but for her to remember something as insignificant at Angela's birthday? That was entirely unexpected.

It took her a moment to realize that Widow was waiting for her to reply, and she felt heat begin to color her cheeks slightly. And while she knew it was probably futile, she had hoped that, maybe, the Amelie she once knew was truly beginning to make her way to the surface. Angela smiled then, the most genuine one she had felt all night. "It is. Though, I must admit, I'm a bit surprised you remembered."

"I'm starting to remember a lot of things, particularly regarding you." She responded, the hint of a smile tugging at her lips. She stood from the chair she occupied and made her way to stand in front of Angela. She reached out, taking the glass from Angela's hand, which she had completely forgotten she brought with her, and took a long sip from it, setting it down on the coffee table next to them. "I should go. They will be wondering where I am if I'm gone too long." She started to turn away, back towards the window she had entered from, but hesitated and before Angela could speak again, Widow turned to her and leaned down. She pressed her cool lips against Angela's heated cheeks, lingering there for a moment before pulling away and whispering a quiet, "Good night, mon ange." then standing to her full height and making her escape.

Angela's smile widened, her heart picking up a beat as she watched the other woman leave. "You always were so dramatic, my dear." she said, knowing Widow couldn't hear her anymore. After a moment she stood from her chair and grabbed her glass, finishing off what was left in the cup and making her way back to her room and her initial plan for the night. Her heart lighter and her mood far better than the start of the night


End file.
